A Benedict Wedding
by Wease
Summary: Yves and Phoenix's wedding from different points of view shows the build up and the actual ceremony and possibly the honemoon. It is set after stealing Phoenix but before Seeking Crystal
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is about Yves and Phoenix's wedding from both their point of views. This is my first fanfic so I hope it's okay!**

**Disclaimer: all rights to the extremely amazing Joss Stirling**

I woke up earlier than usual, my heart pounding and butterflies in my stomach. I wasn't nervous more excited full of joy, anticipation and love. Today was going to be incredible, today I was marrying Phoenix!

Yes, I know we were already technically married but, as my mother kept reminding me this was the real thing. Mum has been going on and on to my brothers and me for as long as I can remember about our wedding days. I'm pretty sure that as soon as she found out she was pregnant with each of us she started planning each of our weddings. We had been planning this wedding for a couple of months; since we got back from London. It was going to be a simple ceremony nothing too big or extravagant, Phoenix was still a little shaky from London, if mum had it her way our wedding would be in a cathedral with thousands of guests and played on television worldwide.

I really wanted to give Phee a great day, she so deserves it. From what she has told me she has never been truly appreciated or loved, this thought causes me so much pain that I can't bear to think about it. Phee is so great I love her so much I just do not understand how she could not be appreciated. But, now she has six brothers, a husband, a mother and father and a sister/best friend in Sky.

I missed Phee while I was lying there in bed in my semi dark bedroom, I know she was only a few miles away and our minds constantly connected but nothing compares to when she is there with me.

"Dude! Get up. Don't you know you have a wedding to go to today?" Xav bounded into my room throwing open the curtains allowing the bright autumn sun to stream through my window. "Come on trace made chocolate chip pancakes to celebrate and if you don't come down now I don't think you'll get any." He ran out the room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Okay, okay I'm just coming." I threw on a t-shirt. "If you eat all the pancakes you are officially uninvited to my wedding!" I called after him my voice a little croaky from sleeping.

When I got to the kitchen I was greeted with the smell of pancakes. Chocolate chip as well!

The whole family was there, all apart from mum. She was staying at sky's house because she wanted to help the girls get ready. Phee was staying there too because mum didn't want us to live together before we were married.

"Here comes the bride all fat and wide…" sang Zed jokily

I flicked him over the head.

"Be nice Zed," said dad, "it's his wedding day after all."


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys here is the next chapter it's from Phoenix's point of view. not sure how good it is but hope you enjoy please review xxx**

"Phee honey, it's time to get up," Karla came into my room and drew back the curtains revealing a bright sunny autumnal day. "Come down for breakfast when you feel like it, but be quick! We have a lot to do today." She hurried out the room and walked down to the kitchen.

I sat up and swung my legs over the side of my bed with a huge smile on my face. Finally, the day had come. I thought it never would. Before I met Yves the thought of me ever getting married was unimaginable. Who would love me enough to want to spend the rest of their lives with me? But I did meet Yves and he is perfect.

Normally the first thing I did in the morning was try to contact Yves. I love talking to him telepathically. It feels so personal, something that just the two of us can share in. I mean yes other savants can speak telepathically but with a soulfinder it is different. You feel more emotions through the connection; it is more powerful than a normal telepathic conversation. But, today we had made a pact to not have ANY communication before the ceremony.

I pulled on my dressing gown and headed downstairs. Ever since we came to America Yves has been buying me things left, right and centre. I had been in need of a new wardrobe full of clothes so he sent me off to Denver with Sky for a shopping trip! We managed to persuade Karla not to come saying that we needed some bonding time just us two girls together.

As I walked into the kitchen a huge vase of flowers greeted me.

"Guess who they're from" sang Sky, "I think you've got a secret admirer" she joked.

I went over to the flowers and read the tag. They were from Yves wishing me well on our special day. I love him so much!

"Let's eat I'm so hungry. We have a lot to do today so build you energy up." said Sky.

Sally came in and made us all a full English breakfast, a meal that I love a bit too much! We were all chatting away getting very excited about the day ahead.

The ceremony was being held at a small church in Wrickenridge around 150 guests. Yves has a huge extended family, from all over the world, that all wanted to celebrate with us but Yves was very strict about how many people were allowed to come. He didn't want to overwhelm me with too many savant family members. We had booked out an empty hall in the local art centre for the reception Sky had suggested it because her parents worked there and they were all too happy to help out. Sally and Simon knew nothing about the savant world so were a bit shocked that Yves and I were getting married so young, also the fact that we had known each other for a little over two months surprised them but they were both too polite to question our engagement.

"So Phee, why don't you go and have a nice bubble bath before we start getting ready?" Simon suggested.

"Yeah I think I'll do that, I'll be down in an hour or so" I replied, getting up from my seat and climbing the stairs to the bathroom. A bath was just what I needed. I wasn't sure how much time I would have all to myself in these next few weeks. As soon as the wedding ended we were driving to the airport to go on our honeymoon. We were going to South America; **B**razil, Argentina, Peru and finally Chile. We were staying at hotels in Argentina and Peru and we had booked private apartments for Chile and Brazil.

I ran myself a bath adding in rose scented bubble bath and some lily of the valley scented salts. I lit some candles around the bath to make it more calming; the flames reminding me of Yves. I got in and lay back enjoying the sound the bubbles made popping like rice crispies. I was calming my mind trying not to get too excited.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey this is from Sky's POV. I hope you enjoy it! thank you to everyone who has reviewed it's so nice to know what everyone thinks.**

**please review **

**and yes, sadly I do not own ANY of these characters *sobs* they all belong to Joss Stirling *starts bawling* i'll be okay don't worry about me...**

Sky POV

_Hey how's it going at your place?_

_Its fine Yves is getting inpatient. he and Phee have made this like pact not to talk to each other before the wedding and it's killing him. he tells me to tell you to tell Phee that he loves her and misses her. I can't wait to see you._

_Aw he's cute. Yeah, same I do kinda miss you. I'm gonna be a bridesmaid! I've never been to a wedding before!_

_Really!? I've been to loads; prepare yourself for an hour of boredom. _

_Zed! This is your brother's wedding, you had better behave otherwise there will be consequences…_

_Oh really? Like what?_

_Like that cooking course I threatened to send you on when we were in England!_

_No! you wouldn't would you?_

_Oh yes I would and you'd better believe it! So have we agreed that your gonna be good?_

_Fine. At least there will be hot bridesmaids to chat up!_

_Haha bridesmaids do get lonely at weddings…_

_You bet they do._

_Okay well Phee just came down after her bath so I'd better go._

_Okay see you in a couple of hours. Love you._

_Love you too._ I cut our connection off and looked up as Phee entered the room.

"Hey how was your bath?"

"it was perfect, just what I needed." She came and sat down next to me on the sofa, "I just can't believe that this is all happening."

"I know it's so great. I am so happy for you guys."

"thanks, you know I never thought I'd get married."

How was I supposed to reply to that? Oh god is she going to cry?

"But Phee you are getting married, to Yves. He loves you so much. zed told me that Yves is missing you loads even though you saw him last night." I reached over and gave her a hug.

"I know. But I can't help feeling that he feels like he's obliged to love me. You know?"

"Oh Phee how could you say that! He loves you, I promise you. I knew him before you did and trust me, ever since he met you he has been a different man! Much livelier and much much happier. When he's around you he seems more alive, as if when he's without you he's not complete."

"Okay. I don't know what came over me….. it must be all the stress of getting married." She laughed slightly hysterically.

"Definately. Now, the hair and makeup people should be here soon. So why don't you go and blow your nose and dry your eyes, you do not want smudged makeup on your wedding day."

"I don't care how I look. All I want it to be with Yves."

"Aw you're so sweet. I'm gonna cry so much, I'd better get the woman doing my makeup to make sure it's waterproof!"

"Haha trust me if your cry it will be fine, at least compared to Karla it will! She is going to be blubbering like a baby!" the girl has a point.

"What's that about me?" Karla asked as she entered the room.

"We were just discussing who will be crying the most at the wedding. My bet's on you." I replied.

"I can't help but agree, I have stuffed my little bag that I'm taking to the ceremony with ten packs of Kleenex. I'm still not sure if that's enough!" she replied chuckling a little. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it Simon called from the kitchen. He soon entered the living room where we all were with the ladies that were doing our hair and makeup. They worked at the beauty salon on Wrickenridge high street that I go to To get my hair cut. They were lovely women called Susannah and Leah.

"Right ladies let's get you ready for a wedding!" Leah exclaimed clapping her hands together, "who wants hair done first and who wants makeup?"

"Phee, you choose, it's your day after all!" I said.

"Okay, well please can I have my hair done first and makeup second?" she said a little shyly because she still had a few issues with strangers.

"Yes of course! So Sky are you happy with makeup first and hair second?" Susannah asked.

"Sure, it doesn't really matter which order we get it done in does it!"

"No not at all."

"First of all you must all go and get changed."

Phee and I looked at each other with gleeful looks on our faces! It was finally happening and we couldn't wait!


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys I am so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in ages! I have been so busy and had a massive case of writers block! but I managed to write a new chapter. I don't think it's very good but please please please please review and tell me if you want to include something or change something. thank you to all of you that have reviewed so far it really is so nice what you are saying! soo here it is enjoy...**

"Oh my god! You girls look amazing!" squealed Karla excitedly. I smiled and made my way to the bottom of the stairs to my soon to be mother in law for a further examination. Normally I would have gone as red as a tomato with a comment like that, but today I didn't because today I actually felt amazing!

Susannah and Leah had done an incredible job on my hair and makeup, not to mention the dress with I was completely in love with. It was white and strapless, it was tight down to my waist where it flowed out and down towards my feet ending in a short train behind me. There was a lilac sash around my waist which had been tied in a bow at my back and the two tails of the bow got thicker and ended at the end of my train. My makeup was simple. I HATE heavy makeup and I know Yves does too. Susanna did my makeup just so that it enhanced my face and brought out the colour of my eyes and the shape of my lips and so on. My face was left glowing healthily with a tiny bit of shimmer to make the look more magical. My shoulder length hair had been done expertly my Leah, it was half up half down with a loose bun at the back. A delicate tiara had been placed on my head and nestled into my hair, not a tacky thing but a simple silver tiara with lilac coloured stones inset. My shoes were silver strappy heals with small lilac stones going across the front. Even though I say it myself, I looked good! Really good.

"Well, it's all thanks to these lovely ladies here," I said gesturing to Susannah and Leah. "you have really worked some magic today!"

"Yes they really have, I must go and get my camera to capture you two looking so gorgeous." Sally said and she rushed off to go and find it.

"Now, what's the time?" asked Sky. " I'm feeling a bit peckish."

"It's 1:30, shall I go make you some sandwiches?" asked Simon.

"Yes please!" Sky and I asked together. We headed into the living room, away from the kitchen, to avoid all chances of getting food on either of our dresses. As we made our way in I got a really good look of Sky's dress. She looked fantastic, effortlessly beautiful. She was wearing a strapless lilac dress which came down to just under the knee. It was gathered under her bust and then flowed down, there was a white sash (like mine but white) under the bust which was tied into a bow at her back and then it stopped where her dress did. Her shoes were like mine and her blonde, curly hair had been done up the same way only without the tiara. She hardly needed makeup but she a tiny bit on just to remove any blemishes creating a flawless look.

"Zed is going to be drooling at the sight of you! I mean seriously he might actually feint!" I joked. "He's not going to know what's hit him!"

Sky laughed, "Yeah well Yves is gonna have a heart attack you look so good!" we both laughed.

"Have you spoken to Zed today?"

"Yeah he said Yves is really missing you but very excited.

"Aw! I didn't think it would be this hard you know? I mean, I saw him last night! What is wrong with me!?"

"Well it looks like you've got a case of soulfinderitis! It seems to be starting into a bit of an epidemic!"

"Oh no what's the cure!"

"Erm….. Hot chocolate?"

"That's fine by me!"

Just then Simon walked in with a tray piled with sandwiches. Karla followed brandishing several tea towels.

"I do not want any food getting on you girls." She said. "if you do then I might just cry, now is not the time for dramas!"

Sky and I both laughed and took a sandwich.

When we had finished eating it was nearly time to go. The ceremony was going to start at 2:45 and the time was 2:10.

"It will take about twenty minutes to get there so be ready to go in 15!" sally said and we all got up to make any last minute alterations.

In 15 minutes time we were all at the door ready to go, I had thrown on a coat on top of my dress because it was a little cold.

"Right," said Karla clapping her hands, "let's go and get you married!"


	5. Chapter 5

YVES  
"Guys come on!" I shouted up the stairs. "We have to go."

"Alright, alright keep your hair on. It's only 2, the ceremony doesn't start until 2:45." Said Xav, my best man.

"I know it's just we need to get there early to welcome the guests and if we walk in after the bride it won't look good!"

"True, but it would be really cool to do the ceremony the wrong way round with you in a dress walking down the isle with a bunch of flowers in your hand! I personally think that that would really liven things up!"

"Don't forget that if I were in a dress so would you because you would be my bridesmaid!" Xav paled slightly  
"You know what? I think we should leave immediately. GUYS COME ON IF WE DONT GET THERE IN TIME IM GONNA HAVE TO WEAR A DRESS!"

"Now wouldn't that be a lovely sight?" Joked Zed.

"No it REALLY wouldn't." Said Uriel who appeared at the top of the stairs. "I think mum would have a fit and Phee, well if you and Yves wear dresses, the wedding might be a whole lot shorter than you're expecting."

"Hmm I'm not sure I think Yves would look good in a wedding dress" mused Dad.

"Dad! You're meant to be on MY side not theirs!" I exclaimed a little annoyed.

"Since when?" Asked Trace joining us by the door. "Just because you're getting married doesn't mean that you're Dad's favourite. Mum yes I can see how she'd like you best for now but Dad, nah!" God I hate brothers some times.

"Too right! Mum is gonna be so nice to you well, until the next of us gets married!" Said Xav wisely. We all nodded in agreement even Dad!

"Right so who isn't here?" Said Will, "I wonder, could it possibly be Victor?" He joked. Vick has kinda got a bit of a reputation for being the slowest to leave the house unless it's to do with work, then it's like he's being pulled on a string attached to his office!

"No no I'm here don't worry, anyway when am I ever late? If anything I'm always the one waiting for YOU!" He said slightly offended at our teasing.

"Right okay please everyone get in the car!" I was really starting to get annoyed.

"Okay okay we're all here baby Yves, it's gonna be alright." Will joked. "Anyway we all have reason not be late, we're all giving Phee away!" Said Uriel.

Right finally we were all in the car and on our way to the church.  
We pulled up and quickly found our parking spot that we'd reserved for the day. There were already some guests there so we all went in to greet them.

The church looked great inside there were bunches of white roses tied together with lilac ribbons. There were also lilac roses with white ribbons. If you hadn't already guessed; the colour theme of the wedding was white and lilac. Phee had chosen these colours because she wanted to look traditional: we both hate weddings that have crazy colours and outrageous dresses, also Phee's favourite colour was purple.

The photographer was already there adjusting to the light, getting some snaps of the guests arriving and of my brothers and I went over to talk to him. We had told him that there was no limit to the amount of pictures he took. I wanted every moment captured.

After I had done talking with Jim the photographer I went over to help get everyone in the church before the girls arrived which was harder than it sounds because a lot of the guests were savants and related to my mother. My mother loves to talk, a trait that most of her family share! I mean even at the best of times you don't want to talk about Uncle Billy's goat farm or Aunt Loretta's knitting business. In the end I gave up and called Vick over seeing as he is good with persuasion.

I made my way to the front of the church and sat on one of the pews thinking about how much my life was about to change. I was staring into space off in my own world when Xav came over.

"She's here. Mum is just getting in her seat then it's gonna start!"

"Oh my god she's here! Oh my god!" I started to feel the butterflies that have been in my stomach all day suddenly multiply by about 1000. "Wait! Have you got the rings?" I asked suddenly remembering that I'd left Xav in charge of the rings and well, let's put it this way, Xav has a very selective memory and sometimes needs reminding to take his skis when he goes off to hit the slopes.

"Dude, are you serious? Of course I've got them, what kind of a retarded best man forgets to bring the rings to a wedding!?" I sighed with relief. Of course he had them it was stupid of me to doubt him.

Just then I heard the music start up and the congregation rose to their feet and turned to look at the back of the church. Xav and I quickly stood up and took our places by the altar just as the doors opened.

I turned to look and the air was knocked out of my body. Phee was walking towards me looking utterly stunning. Sky followed her and the other five of my brothers behind her. Everything about her was perfect I would change nothing about this moment. My eyes locked on hers and it was as if the room was in darkness and Phee was the light shining brightly, so brightly that I found myself unable to look elsewhere not that I would want to ever do that. I was about to marry the girl that was too amazing to even dream of, the girl that completed me, made me whole, I knew right there, right then that no one would be as lucky as me,ever.

**so there it is hope you liked it xxx**


End file.
